Excalibur (Etherious)
|alias = True Excalibur|color = Black|text = Silver|name = Excalibur|race = Etherious|gender = Male|status = Inactive|hair color = Grey|height = 5'10|affiliation = Zeref Himself|curse = Sharpening|equipment = Sword}} Excalibur '''is an Etherious created some hundred years ago. Excalibur was a bi-product of a blacksmith creating a blade infused with Black Arts. Excalibur uses Sharpening, a curse that essentially makes any object in Excalibur's line of sight subject to having it's texture manipulated. '''Appearance Excalibur takes the appearance of a cyborg donned with silver and black armor plates. Excalibur's shoulders and arms are grey, as well as the medium area of his abdomen as well as a majority of the body underneath, with an exception of black baggy pants starting from the calf going down to the foot, which are forked. The rest of Excalibur's armor is black, excluding it's face mask, which is grey like the other majority of it's outfit. Despite his mostly strange appearance, Excalibur also has long grey hair. Excalibur also wields two swords, only drawing them with it has no other objects at it's disposal for combat. Personality Excalibur doesn't display much of a personality, however he is a power swordsman and takes great pride in his abilities. Excalibur is also stern and shows no interest or enjoyment in anything, being a blank slate. History Excalibur was created sometime in X500 by a young black smith. This young black smith was fascinated by the Black Arts and wanted to infuse a blade with this power, and he did just that. The black smith spent years upon years trying to create the perfect blade and when he did, he dubbed it True Excalibur '''and began it's conversion. The spell worked, but at a cost. The black smith's life force was fractured, with only 3 years left to live, and Excalibur wouldn't truly manifest until his life was up, so his soul would serve as the power for Excalibur's "birth." The black smith lost his blade just months before his death. The blade was recovered by a man who used it to build himself a name, as well as for the blade. He then hid the blade away within a temple where it would lay hidden, until one day it is uncovered. '''Synopsis Curse & Abilites Sharpening: '''As the name implies, allows Excalibur to make any object sharp. The limitations on this curse is that the object of desire must be in Excalibur's sight. Excalibur can sharpen living and none living objects, to attack or for a defense that would pain an attacker. Sharpening the object doesn't change it's state of matter, a liquid would still flow as it would but it would have sharp texture, causing pain once it is touched. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Excalibur, being a sword itself, is an exception skilled swordsman, capable of fighting off multiple other skilled swordsmen on his on. '''Immense Durability: '''Excalibur is extremely durable, capable of taking hits and shaking off the pain as if it never happened. '''Immense Speed: '''Excalibur is extremely quick, capable of moving at speeds in which it appears to teleport. '''Immense Agility: '''Excalibur has amazing agility, capable of moving from one direction to the next in the blink of an eye. '''Immense Curse Power: '''Excalibur holds immense curse power, the main source of energy for an Etherious to perform curses. '''Equipment Long Sword: '''Excalibur is equip with Long Sword, using it for combat when needed if it no longer has any other objects to combat with. '''Trivia Excalibur was approved by Ash Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Curse User Category:Curse user